Here's Grape Ape!
Back at the house, thunder flashed as everyone looked at the picture. The Gangreen Gang finally explained what was happening as Sora used his bubble pipe, doing some thinking. "This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns." Sora said seriously. "So what does that mean?" Billy asked his pals in bewilderment. "It means there is a good reason why our mentor-slash-babysitter was kidnapped, Billy." Arturo said, translating what Sora just said. Sora turned to Ace and his pals and asked them, "Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important." "It'sssss jusssssst assssss Accccccce sssssssaid," Snake said in concern. "And then our mentor-slash-babysitter was gone." Ace added. Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. "Wow, this is a toughie." Riku said, scratching his head a bit. "What do you make of it?" Roxas asked Sora. The Gangreen Gang followed Sora as the Keyblade Wielder paced around a bit. "Hmmm, Swackhammer's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt." he said to himself, "The question is, what would he want with a mentor-slash-babysitter who makes toys?" "Maybe he wanted him to make toys?" Billy guessed with an eager smile. "I sure would want him to make some for me!" Grubber hopefully blew a raspberry in agreement. "Hey, I doubt our mentor-slash-babysitter would be useful in that way!" Ace snapped to Billy and Grubber. The Gangreen Gang stopped near the window and looked out, then screamed in horror as three familiar humans and a familiar cat Pokémon peeked in, thunder striking. "Someone is outside!" Arturo exclaimed to the others frantically. The others turned just as Vanitas and Team Rocket ducked in time. "Quickly, guys! We've not a moment to lose!" Sora exclaimed, as he, Riku, and Roxas rushed to the door. "We're right behind you, Sora!" Riku called, "Come on, Roxas!" Riku then exclaimed to Roxas quickly. The other two boys followed Sora, heading outside. By the time they look around, Vanitas and Team Rocket are long gone. "Looks like our friends has blown the coop." Riku said in concern before looking down to see the muddy footprints on the ground. "Hello?" "No sign of the blackguards anywhere." Roxas said in concern, as he looked around. "Not quite, boys," said Sora, looking at the footprints carefully. "They left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiends who abducted the boys' mentor and babysitter: Swackhammer's human and Pokémon lackeys!" "Err, Sora?" said Roxas, as he picked up a set of headphones and CD player. Riku picked up three strands of hair - one of black hair, one of blue hair, and one of magenta hair - before giving them to Sora. "Looks like our "friends" left us a clue." he said. "Aha! Excellent work, you two! Ha ha ha!" Sora exclaimed, as he took the headphones, CD player, and strands of hair before running back into the house. Inside the house, Namine, Olette, and Xion did their best to comfort the scared Gangreen Gang, with Namine speaking, "Now! There's nothing to be afraid of, boys." Suddenly, Sora excitedly rushed back in, forcing the girls to pull the Gangreen Gang aside while glaring at their boss. He can be so insensitive. "What is with him lately?" asked Olette. "I don't know," replied Xion. "He's probably excited about something." "The scoundrels are quite gone." Roxas said as he and Riku came back into the building. "Ha ha ha! But not for long, Mr. Cooper!" Sora exclaimed, as he took off his bathrobe off. "Copular!" Ace snapped, frowning at Sora's mistaken way of saying his last name as he put on his detective clothes, ready for anything. "Whatever." said Sora, "Now, we simply pursue our human and cat friends until they lead us to the boys' mentor and babysitter." "Then you'll get Master Shifu back?" Arturo asked hopefully, as he hugged Sora's leg. "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken." replied Sora, as he pushed the short green boy off of his leg. "Now, hurry along, boys! We must be off to Grape Ape's." "Grape Ape's?" Roxas asked, a bit puzzled. "You mean, Grape Ape's house?" Riku asked, surprised and delighted. He and Roxas knew of Grape Ape, so this could mean a reunion is in order. "Oh, you both must meet him. She is the right one for this task." said Sora, as he put on a black Inverness cape and a red deerstalker cap. "You-you want us to come?" Roxas asked, surprised that Sora would want him and Riku to come along. "Ha!" said Sora, as he breathed on his magnifying glass before wiping it with a yellow handkerchief, "I should think two stouthearted army boys like you and Riku would leap at the chance for adventure." "Well, we are rather curious." Riku said with a chuckle. The Gangreen Gang, now out of their pajamas and back in their now-dry regular clothes, excitedly put on five coats, four newsboy caps, and five scarves. Ace was now wearing a purple long-sleeved coat with buttons, a blue newsboy cap, and an orange scarf over his regular clothes. Snake was now wearing an orange long-sleeved coat with buttons and a white scarf, along with his now-dry brown hat, over his regular clothes. Arturo was now wearing a red long-sleeved coat with buttons, a matching newsboy cap, and a white scarf over his regular clothes. Grubber was now wearing a brown long-sleeved coat with buttons, a dark red newsboy cap, and a sienna scarf over his regular clothes. Billy was now wearing a dark green long-sleeved coat with buttons, a sky-blue newsboy cap, and a yellow scarf over his regular clothes. "Wait for us, amigo! We're coming too!" Arturo exclaimed excitedly, as and the others got their coats, newsboy caps, and scarves and put them on. During the rush to get to the others, he accidentally knocked aside the violin on the chair, causing it to fall. Sora gasped as he dove down, catching it in time. "What? Certainly not!" Sora said sternly, as he put the violin back onto the chair, "This is no business for children!" "Hey!" Ace snapped, looking offended, "We're not children anymore." "We're teenagerssssss now." Snake added, and Grubber blew a raspberry in annoyance and agreement. "Duh, are we going to take a cab?" Billy asked hopefully, as he and the other Gangreen Gang members put a lot of raw fish into bags and in their pockets. Sora sighs as he put his hands over their foreheads. "My dear boys," Sora said as he took the Gangreen Gang's hands before making them face him. "I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous." "Well, we can bring the Gangreen Gang along!" Riku exclaimed to Sora with a smile. "Riku and I can keep an eye on them and..." Roxas agreed. "I told you, it will be quite dangerous." Sora said, as he prepared to sit down, only to hear a crushing noise. The Keyblade Wielder yelped as he sat up and pulled out a familiar violin that he accidentally broke in half upon sitting on it. "Uh, watch out for the violin, Sora." Olette said meekly to Sora, causing him to groan in frustration. "Why you, look at...ugh!" "What's going on, honey?" A female voice spoke as everyone saw someone coming into the place. She was a girl the same age as Sora, with short auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi, Sora's loving wife and partner. "Hello, Kairi." Sora said, giving out a smile. "Oh, you must be Sora's wife and partner!" Roxas exclaimed with a smile to Kairi. "Pretty lady!" Billy laughed at Kairi, making her giggle. "Uh, am I interrupting something here?" Kairi then asked in concern. "We're going to stop some bad guys and help these five boys save their mentor-slash-babysitter!" Roxas explained happily to Kairi, much to her surprise. "And we're going to get into dangerous stuff. Isn't that cool?" "Wait. Rescue? Count me in!" She exclaimed bravely, much to Sora's concern. He loved his wife, but he couldn't bear to see her get herself in danger. "Xion and I are coming, too!" Namine butted in. "Yeah!" Xion chirped in agreement. "Gah, no, no!" Sora protested, stumbling a bit before groaning, "Kairi, young ladies, young men! You are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is FINAL!" Later, inside the flat on the other side of the building, a secret wall design is opening up and Sora peeks out to make sure it's safe. Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang peek out, making Sora frown in annoyance. "And not a word out of you guys, do I make myself clear?" Sora asked sternly. "Well, the cute eyes did help in getting you to submit, sir." Kairi admits with a chuckle. "Well..." Sora started to say with a bashful smile when.... "Sssh." Namine said as she saw two figures approaching. Sora quickly closed the doorway in time as the two figures, Cid and Vincent are preparing to take a leave of their own. "I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program, Vince." Cid said thoughtfully, "Interesting, I wish to introspect." "But Cid, that music is dull." Vincent calmly protested to Cid with a deep frown. "Now, come on!" Cid insists as he left the house. Vincent sighed as he took his leave. When the coast was clear, the group came out of the secret entrance. "Grape Ape? Grape Ape!" Sora called out, looking around for Grape Ape himself. Arturo pulled Roxas on his shirt, asking, "Who is Grape Ape?" "Well, Arturo, Grape Ape, he is...uh, he...." Roxas begins to speak, though getting a bit puzzled. "I say, Sora? Who is Grape Ape anyway?" Riku asked Sora curiously. Namine began to speak, "Oh, you will love him! Grape Ape, he's..." Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching, making most of the group yelp. "Ah, here he is now!" Sora announced. The maker of the footsteps stopped, causing some of the newcomers to gasp in surprise. A figure who made that noise is a 40-foot gorilla with purple fur and lavender skin, wearing a black bow tie, a green short-sleeved, buttonless jacket with black stripes on the sleeves, and a green baseball cap. His name was Grape Ape. Then Sora introduced Grape Ape to the others. "Guys, this is Grape Ape." "Uh, hi, Grape Ape." Roxas said, nervously as he patted Grape Ape on the nose. Grape Ape growled at Roxas, making the boy grin nervously. Sora pushed Grape Ape back, scolding, "Come on, Grape Ape; stop that! Grape Ape, cease! Desist! Ha!" Grape Ape sniffed a bit and began to sniff around the room. Kairi explained, "Tsk, tsk, sorry about that guys. Grape Ape has the most amazing sense of smell for any ally Sora and I've worked with...but he can be frisky." "Or in this case, a bit lack of trusting." Xion said with a sigh while Sora and Namine chuckled a bit. Grape Ape stopped near another chair where the Gangreen Gang were hiding at. They cautiously came out of hiding then smiled to Grape Ape, who smiled happily at them. "Hello, Grape Ape!" Snake exclaimed with a happy giggle. They took their hands and placed them on Grape Ape's nose, and Grape Ape hugged them, causing him to sniff them. "Silly monkey," Arturo giggled. "Would you like some fish?" Billy took a fish from his coat pocket and held it. Grape Ape accepted the fish from his hand, much to his delight. "Awww, how cute." Kairi said with a giggle. "Looks like the Gangreen Gang made a new friend." Xion agreed. "Yeah!" Riku admits to Xion proudly, making her blush. "All right, Grape Ape. Grape Ape!" Sora called out, as he reached into his pocket for the CD player and headphones and three hair strands. "I want you to..." Of course, Sora turned and yelped in alarm. Grape Ape was being belly-rubbed by both Kairi and Billy. Roxas chuckled, "I guess he is a playful type." Sora irritatingly whistled loudly, causing Grape Ape to roll his head back. The Keyblade Wielder cleared his throat while tapping his foot. "Okay, okay, time for business, come on!" Namine said, motioning to Billy and Kairi who slid off Grape Ape's belly, landing right into Ace and Xion's arms. As Grape Ape got back onto his feet, the blonde girl said, "Okay, go on." "Now, Grape Ape. I want you to find...these fiends!" Sora exclaimed, as he took out the CD player and headphones and three hair strands, causing Grape Ape to snarl furiously and making Sora do the same thing. "Yes, you know those types." Sora exclaimed, making Grape Ape growl some more. "Four villains!" Grape Ape growled once more in agreement. "Four scoundrels! Gold coin emblem! Three humans. One of them dark-looking." Grape Ape stopped growling in confusion. Sora translated, "Oh. They're three evil humans and a scratching cat Pokémon." Grape Ape nodded, and then he continued growling. Sora, smiling, exclaimed, "Yeah, that's the spirit, you got it! Got their scents?" Grape Ape nodded a bit with a smile. "Good boy, good boy, now..." Sora turns and saw Grape Ape smiling to the others. Unbelievable! Does no one take anything seriously around here?! Sora groaned as he got in front of the group, announcing, "Ace D. Popular!" "Copular!" Most of the group exclaimed in irritation. "Whatever! Now then, your mentor-slash-babysitter is good as found soon enough." "All right." Xion said, as she made a pointer pose. "Now sic 'em!" Grape Ape rushed off... And accidentally stomped over Sora, knocking him down in the progress. As he groaned a bit, Kairi helps him up, asking, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Then he recovered and charged ahead. "Come on, yoicks and away, tally ho and all that! Ha ha ha ha!" Sora exclaimed with a laugh, as he and the others chased after Grape Ape quickly. The rest of the group eventually got onto Grape Ape's back, riding him as he sniffed around on the street ground. He then roared and pounded his chest before running to the direction of where he is smelling Vanitas and Team Rocket. As the gang held on, Sora couldn't help but laugh, "The thrill of the hunt, eh, guys guys?" Roxas was holding onto Grape Ape's leg, nervously saying, "Yeah, I guess so." "We should be getting close." Sora said in determination, Vanitas and Team Rocket won't be far now. They will find the four and follow those fiends to Swackhammer's lair. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies